When An Angel Calls
by LordLincoln
Summary: An angel enters the world of alagaesia all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

The demon was beautiful.

His dark black hair was long and pulled back into a pony tail. He was tall and muscular, and the pale skin seemed to glow as faint as a nearly extinguished candle. He placed his hands behind his back and his lips stretched back into a small sharp grin. Victoria looked at him intently, trying to grasp the smallest details of his body. Just barely she noticed the diminutive horns that peeked out from his hair, and the faint waft of eucalyptus (his demon scent).

His slanted black-hole eyes studied her body.

She glared at him "Well thanks for raping me with your eyes." Victoria growled.

He chuckled, it was a strange sound very pleasant, yet at the same time… unsettling.

"I am a person of many talents," he looked her up and down again, and his dark smile widened ", but that unfortunately is not one of them."

With a last glance he turned from her walking over to the petite house that stood half-hidden by the woods.

"Would you like to come in?"

She was glad he asked. The cold had made her wings stiff, she felt as if they would break at the slightest touch.

"Yes please." Victoria walked after him. She noticed that he walked as if he were swaying, the way you would walk on a boat. She watched his hair swing behind him, the way his back shifted when he walked. He opened the door to house and stepped in. Victoria walked in after him shutting the door. The glow and heat from the stove that sat in the corner warmed her. The demon flopped down into one of the chairs that sat up against the wall and sighed.

"Sit down." He ordered, gesturing over to the chair across from his.

Victoria rolled her eyes and sat down, placing her boots on the table between them.

"Your beautiful," he stated studying here once again ", but not… _too_ beautiful."

She blushed. "Um… thanks."

He shook his head "welcome. It's just your not like most angels. It's like they radiate beauty. But you… you're just normal high-class beauty."

She nodded "Oh, that's probably because I'm only half angel."

"Ah a cherub, huh, that would explain it."

He glanced down at my hands.

"You have my ring."

I opened my hand. The ruby ring sat in my palm glaring faintly as if it recognized that he was once again in the presence of his master. "You dropped it when you saved us from the Oni's."

He smiled, sitting up, and leaning forward.

"What's your name, cherub."

Victoria smiled slyly at him.

"You tell me yours first, demon."

He chuckled "Even though you came to _my_ house you want me to introduce myself before you."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I like you kid," he growled, shaking his head "My name's Koman."

"Victoria." She held out her hand.

Koman stared down at it, "No thank you. I don't touch Angels," his lips coiled down slightly ", just an old habit that I'd much rather keep."

Victoria quickly brought her hands to her lap "Fine."

Koman stood up "would you like a drink? I kind of fancy one myself." His dark eyes flashed


	2. Chapter 2: Varden

I sighed.

"No thanks" I muttered.

He shrugged, and the black leather cloak he wore swung as he turned. He grabbed a glass from the table and pulled a glass of liquor from underneith the counter. He turned back to me and sat down.

"So little cherub, what brings you to my home" he sipped his drink, and his eyes stared at me again.

"I need your help finding someone. i have no idea where she is... but i was told that you could help me find her."

The demon took another sip, and his dark eyes narrowed.

"You found me," he whispered ," Find him they same way."

I groaned, running my fingers through my red hair in anger.

"I would but i have nothing of hers. Like," i pointed to the ring that was now back on his finger ," your ring. i can only find someone if i have something that belongs to that person."

He nodded " And you come to me why?"

"I dont know, im just following what the Maryse told me."

His eyes widened "Maryse... the witch."

I nodded.

Again he stood and turned his back to me. " But isnt she in the-

" The castle with Galbatorix, yes?"

" Wait... a minute," he gazed at me and a bright twinkle filled his eyes. " That must mean..." His eyes finally fell on the knapsack that sat at my side. I tightned my grip on it. " So she finally learned the spell to summon one of you angels, huh. But looks like it went wrong and she got a baby cherub." he snickered and his sharp teeth became visible.

"So will you help me."

He nodded "If what i think is in that bag is in there... this is just another tide wont be happy," his eyes flased with excitemnt and even tho the room was bright, shadows seemed to cover his body ", and he does some crazy stuff when he's angry. Oh what fun." he paused and gazed into space. A chill ran down my spine but i chose to ignore it.

"So will you help me" I repeated.

His eyes snapped to mine. "So where am i sending you." his voice echoed through the room, a surge of power flowing through them.

I breathed deeply.

"To Nasuada, Leader of the Varden."

_"PERFECT"_ he growled. he through his glass back, and it shattered against the wall. he clapped his hands, and a shockwave of wind blew through the room. He spoke in a language she couldnt understand, but had heard her father speak before. A globe of black light appeared in front of her. It hummed, and she could feel the power it gave off.

"Touch the it." the demon spoke. She looked at him and gasped. His whole appearance had changed. He had grown in size and his skin had become a gray-green pile of scales. Claws of sharper than the sharpest sword curled down. Its face was now lizard-like its nostrals flared. Its horns stretched out and scrapped the ceiling. His eyes were Black hollows. " Do it. Before i close the portal" its now raspy voice called.

I fliched away, grabbing swiftly at the orb.

My body was sucked forward, and a pain flowed through my veins. It was unbearable. My body was strectched in every direction, was crushed to a pulp, was ripped into pieces. It felt like i was in an eternity of pain. Suddenly the pain stopped and i crashed down to the ground. The breath was knocked out of me, and my vision began to become black.

A woman gasped, and called pulled a dagger from the folds of her dress.

I gathered all the strength i could muster, putting them into my next word.

" Lady Nasuada... I... have... the last dragon... egg..." my vision become totally black and i fainted.


End file.
